Gaara's Deadly Adventure
by MidoriReika
Summary: OH NO'S! Gaara's died and gone to Hell! Now he has to deal witl a shape shifting Satan, a homacidal maniac, and the constent feeling of being wached by a giant eye ball! Naruto/Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Rated T for language
1. Welcome to Hell!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell!

"Where am I?" Gaara asked.

He was in a strange city. The last thing he remembered was an Akatsuki member knocking him out.

"Hello!" a voice from behind him said.

Gaara turned around to see a big purple dinosaur.

"BARNEY!" he yelled in fear.

"I knew this would scare you!" He said. "I'm Señor Diablo, welcome to Hell!"

"I KNEW IT!" Gaara yelled. "I KNEW BARNEY WAS REALLY THE DEVIL!"

"Señor Diablo, devil is just some stupid name earthlings made up."

"Okay 'Señor Diablo'" Gaara replied. "So why did I die?"

"Your bijuu was removed but I'm not sure why you're here"

"Am I supposed to be in Haven?"

"No, you're not supposed to be dead period"

"THEN WHY THE HELL AM I DEAD!?"

"I don't know but enjoy yourself while I sort out this little problem"

"LITTLE?" Gaara shouted. "I'M THE KAZEKAGE WHO SHOULDN'T EVEN BE _DEAD!_ HOW IS THIS LITTLE!?"

"Okay a big one, but enjoy yourself none the less."

"How?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO IT!"

"AWWWWW! Barney said a naughty word!"

Señor Diablo went behind a light pole. Then he came back as Kankuro.

"Better?"

"That's annoying."

Señor Diablo changed into a bear.

"How about now?"

"No"

Señor Diablo then changed into a cheerleader.

"Ho-"

S.F.X.: BOOM

They looked over to see a crazy emo looking guy.

"Nny? Again?" Señor Diablo asked.

"Yeah, I kinda killed myself again Mr. Satan."

"Wait…again?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes" Señor Diablo answered.

"I'm Johnny C.," Johnny said. "but please call me Nny"

"I'm Gaara"

"Nny do you mind showing Gaara around until I figure this out?"

"Sure" Nny replied.

"Good"

With that, Señor Diablo left with a poof.

* * *

**I got the idea for this a Fasinating Rythem (schools all girls show chior) camp. My friends thought it was funny so I posted it. JtHM belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	2. Eyeballs, Beagles, and Whores, OH MY!

**Johnny the Homicidal Maniac belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Eyeballs, Beagles, and Whores, OH MY!

Gaara and Nny were making there way through Hell witch was not full of flames and lava. This really surprised Gaara.

"I still want to know why I'm here in Hell" Gaara said.

"You don't want to be in Heaven anyway" Nny replied. "You may be able to blow up peoples heads by looking at them but they make you sit in chairs for all eternity"

"That sounds boring"

"It does, doesn't it"

A prostitute walked up to them.

"Hey babes how would you like a fun night?" she said.

"You look familiar" Nny said. "Hey weren't you the one who called me an emo anorexic moron with no taste?"

"OH MY GOD YOUR THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!" the whore yelled.

"Well it's a small world...Hell?

"I didn't do anything and you fucking killed me!"

"It's your fault for calling me an emo anorexic moron with no taste!"

"Can you two just shut up?" Gaara asked.

"Will you do the honer Gaara?" Nny asked.

Gaara sand coffined the whore. Then a ninja ran up to Gaara and pointed at him.

"DEMON SPOND!" he yelled before running away.

"Um...?"

"Long story Nny"

They continued to walk through the streets of Hell. Before long the two came to a beagel shop.

"Hey Gaara, you like beagles?"

"There okay"

"Let's go get some then!"

The two went into the beagel shop and ordered several beagles.

"WHAT?!" a man yelled. "NO CREAM CHEESE?!"

"Whats his problem?" Gaara asked.

"People act crazy here"

"Oh, okay"

Then a car came out of no wear and crashed through the window.

"What the hell?" Gaara asked.

The two went outside and continued walking away from the shop.

"Have you ever felt like you were being watched?" Gaara asked.

"I think everyone here does"

"What do you mean?"

"Look up"

Gaara looked up to see an eye. It reminded him of the eye he used during his ultimate defence.

"Whats with the eye?"

"Hell if I know" Nny said. "but it makes people people fucking nuts."

"So basically people see the eye and think their being watched so they make compleate assesout of themselves"

"Thats about it"

"Oh okay"


	3. The Reson Gaara Doesn't Have Eyebrows

**Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and it's my senior year. I've had projects, show choir, financial aid job and collage applications to fill out, and I made the show (Bah' Humbug) so my plate is pretty full right now! So again, sorry for the uber lateness! Gaara (and all things Naruto) Masashi Kishimoto, T.V. Tokyo, and Shonen Jump. Johnny the Homicidal Maniac belongs to the genius Jhonen Vasquez. Did I get them all?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The REAL reson Gaara Doesn't Have Eyebrows

Gaara and Nny were sitting at a random street corner bored out of their minds. Senior Daiablo then came out of no wear. They knew it was him because he was Barney in a cheerleader out fit.

"Well Gaara we're sending you back"

"Really?"

"Yes but you will get some of your hair singed off...just as a warning" he said. "Any questions?"

"Yea-"

Gaara got poofed off back to the earth . He awoke to see alot of Sand villagers around him.

"Gaara"

Gaara looked over to see Naruto and several fan girls.

The fan girls tried to run to Gaara but Temari stopped them.

Gaara reached up to see if any hair was gone. He still had a full head. Relived, he wiped his forehead only realize his eyebrows were missing.

"Dammit I just grew those" Gaara yelled.

This somehow went unnoticed but he still angry that his eyebrows were singed off.

* * *

**For the rest you'll just have to read the manga. It's short but with all the crap going on you can't blame me. R&R please!**


End file.
